This invention concerns an antifreezing valve device for hydraulic and/or water storage systems, particularly suitable for preventing freezing of water in storage systems of solar panels, in pipes, plants or valve devices for gardening and irrigation, in hydraulic plants of cold stores for food products, or, however in any hydraulic system exposed to freezing in which, due to potability requirements, it is not possible to add antifreeze to liquids to the water.